


Conned Into Texting

by BloodyClaws



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyClaws/pseuds/BloodyClaws
Summary: This was based off a text post from "tmnt-texts" on Tumblr, I just wrote it out into story form with their permission. Summary: After locking himself in his room out of guilt for almost a week after Mikey got injured on a patrol, maybe a couple of messages from Raph can get the leader to finally open up about how he's feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible summary, and I'm so soooooo sorry 'bout it! It's almost midnight here and it's really stormy outside (Like we've got a hurricane warning out with now,) and this is the third time I've tried to get the website to publish it so, but I wanted to get this up.

Fearless ain't been outta 'his room in almost a week, ya'd think he was dead if it wasn't fer tha' short responses he gives sometimes. Mikey's tryin' ta talk ta him all tha time, the shellhead shouldn't be outta bed 'cause of the 'mount of blood he lost durin' a fight. We've, well Don and Mikey, tried texting 'im, but he never responds. They conned me inta tryin' it.

We don't know what's wrong with 'im...

(Text Messages)

1:28 PM:  **"Eh? Leo, why ain'tcha leavin' yer room?"**

1:45 PM:  _ "I just can't do this anymore..." _

1:45 PM: **"Do wat???"**

2:07 PM:  _ " **Leo?"** _

2:10 PM:  _"Everything I just..."_

2:15 PM: **"Tis 'bout Mikey's injury ain't it?"**

2:15 PM: _"Partly, but everything else too...I just...Don't want to be leader anymore..."_

2:17 PM: **"Why?? Yer great at it! And Mikey doesn't blame ya fer gettin' hurt,"**

2:28 PM: _"It was my fault though and I just keep getting you guys hurt,"_

2:30 PM: **"Ain't that parta tha job? Getting hurt? And yer a great leader Leo, ya can't quit on us. We get ourselves hurt."**

2:31 PM: _"Raph?"_

2:32 PM: **"Yea?"**

2:33 PM: _"I'm sorry..."_

2:34 PM: **"Fer what?"**

2:40 PM: **"** **Leo?"**

Had ta break down tha door ta get in, I was freakin' out...Though he'd killed himself or something...Done said I'd been cryin', turns out Fearless hadn't been sleeping and had fallen asleep during our conversation. He was curled up on the floor with his katanas, he did things with 'em, we didn't tell Mikey 'bout it 'cause he felt guilt enough **(For no reason mind ya,)**. It's been a week, Fearless's been doing betta, sleeping more, though he's more being forced ta since Don's makin' him sleep in my room **(By my request, but Leo doesn't need ta know that.)**

But he's been sleeping better, happier at least...That's the best thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Raph/Leo in this can be taken either way, I was trying to write it brotherly, but the ending kinda was iffy.


End file.
